Wounded Mutant
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Raphael finds mate, Donatello finds his lost friend, Michenlangelo finds trouble, and Leonardo finds himself involved with all. Raphael is a turtle that doesn't care for anything until a mysterious man had come for him that changed most things in his life
1. A Departed Son

**Chapter 1-A Departed Son**

New York City…the night took over the skies. The City flicker their lights, honking their horns. Is one of those days…But not only on the surface was roaring. Below the decks of the streets was the sewer. Two mutant turtles fight over a TV remote…Michelangelo laid his arm on Raphael shell pinning him down on the floor as Raphael struggled to get free. Michelangelo yawned with boredom.

Mikey: U gonna try harder then that Raphael." He looked at his brother, anger rise in him.

Raph: "Oh I will!" He yelled as he grabs his brother arm and swung him over. Mikey yelped as he flew off to the ground losing the TV remote. That when Raphael caught it from thy air. "HA!" Suddenly in a quick set, the TV remote disappeared from Raphael hand. "Hey!" As he noticed Leonardo had took the remote from him.

Leo: "Sorry fellows. It's my night." He said with a smile across his face then he clicked on thy remote aiming the TV. Raphael sighs as Mikey whined on the floor, as their older brother had token over the TV. Raphael decided to seek something else to do. But as Mikey, there was only one option in his mind, Rough House. He looked at Raphael walking towards his room. Michelangelo blocked his path.

Mikey: "Hey! U wanna rough house Raph?" Raphael crossed his arms, pouting.

Raph: "No thanks Mikey. I got enough of you already." As he gently nudge him away, to his room. Mikey sadden as he plop himself on the crouch.

Inside Raphael's room, Raph took out his Sais from his belt and placed them on thy counter. He laid himself on his bed. Looking around his surroundings, he noticed something at one spot. He spotted a small black jewelry box. With curiosity, he went over and opened the jewelry box. Inside amaze his sight. He stared at a sparkling Ruby, Surrounded with golden linings, connected with a golden chain, as nothing merely special about it. It's was only a necklace…as Raphael stared at it. He started to memories once happened in his childhood.

About 9 years ago…somewhere in the alleys of New York City, He ran as fast he could, chase by ruthless, hungry dogs. Catching much breath he can. The toddler Raphael was dead-end by a metal fence. He looked behind him seeing the dogs growled at the toddler. 'Why? Didn't I listen!?!?' He blame himself for bring himself to the surface alone. The dogs slowly approached him as their face expression means death. The toddler back away and hit the fence with his mini shell as he looked how high the fence was. He decided to wing it. He started to climb. The dogs yelped as their food ran off to the night. The toddler was lost…as he tried to find a manhole cover…he couldn't find any…soon time had pasted by quickly. The toddler Raphael leans against the wall and let himself plop to the ground. He started to whimper as no one had found him yet, holding his knees close. He was found. A figure of a person approached the young turtle.

"U lost little one?" he asked politely to the toddler. Raphael was startled as he back away from him, shaking uncontrollable.

Raph: "Who r u?" He asked bravely.

Katsuro: "Katsuro." He looked at the toddler still scared by the look of him. Dark long hair covered by his Stetson cavalry hat, tied with a grey ribbon, dressed in a white t-shirt then grey trench coat over top, followed by black baggie pants. "And don't worry little one. I'm not gonna hurt u." He kneed in front of him showing his palm in front between them. Toddler Raphael looked at his cheery pale face. The small turtle decided to trust him as he gave his little palm on his. Then Katsuro stood up holding his hand. "Come child. I'll bring u to my home." As he looked at the toddler smile, the toddler looked upon him as he was his father. Katsuro then brought him to his home. Between the alleys was door inside was simple household enough for one. But it was filled with books, medicine, potions, and things Raph had never seen as much in the sewers.

Raph: "Wow. I can't imagine that u keep this much stuff in here." He looked at him, Katsuro shrugs his shoulders.

Katsuro: "I live alone." Then he let go of his hand and walked towards his small kitchen. "Hungry?" He asked the toddler that sat down on the floor near to the low flat table. The little one nodded his head. "Alright, hope u like Hawaiian pizza." As he started getting the ingredients, while he was cooking he asked the toddler without even looking at him, who was staring around his surroundings. "So, what you're name?"

Raph: "me?" He asked in such a child way. Katsuro chucked as he looked at toddler.

Katsuro: "Of course u. You're thy only guest here." Raphael shuffled his head between his shoulders.

Raph: "Raphael." he replied, Katsuro smiled.

Katsuro: "Nice name." then Raph smiled also.

Next day, Katsuro had leaded him to a manhole.

Katsuro: "U sure you'll be fine?" Raph nodded his head at him, as he removed the cover. "If u wanted too, u can visit me. I don't often get visitors." The toddler looked upon the Asian man.

Raph: "Don't worry Katsuro, I will!" Soon the toddler was gone though the sewers. Many days had pasted, Toddler Raphael had visit Katsuro as much as he can. They became better then friends more like father to son. Till one day…the tough little toddler came to the surface and knocked on his friend's door. But as he did the door slightly open.

Raphael: "Katsuro?" he called, he seen his friend quickly packing his things into a brown gym bag. "Katsuro, what's wrong?" he asked. Katsuro looked at his friend; confusion was marked on his face.

Katsuro: "I have to go Raphael-san. There some problems I have to deal with." He finally packed his bag. Raphael approached him.

Raph: "Must u leave?" he replied worried. Katsuro looked at his friend.

Katsuro: "Yeah. I have too."

Raph: "But u can't! You're like a father to me!" Katsuro was shocked. He looked at toddler Raphael with an innocent face. He sighed…then he remembered something. He grabs a small black jewelry box from the shelves and gave it to Raphael.

Katsuro: "Keep this safe Raphael-san. It belonged to my father's, since I have no son. You'll do. Protect it till I return…" Then he walked towards the door holding his tears back, as Raphael watched him, covering his face into the darkness but the toddler knew he was crying. "Good bye, Raphael-san." As Katsuro left, Raphael opened the jewelry box, seeing the shining red Ruby shined into his eyes. Then he looked at the door and thought would Katsuro ever come back?

Raphael: "Good-bye, father."

Mikey: "RAPH!! Open up it's an emergency!" He shouted out loud from thy other side of the door, Raphael sighs as he thought it might be one of Michelangelo pranks. He quickly put away the jewelry box where it once was placed. Raphael opened the door as he sees no pest younger brother.

Raph: "You better not be toying with me Mikey." He stood there pouting as suddenly Mikey tackled him as both of them fell to the ground inside Raphael's room, Raphael growled at him and pushed him off of him.

Raph: "Do that again Mikey and u wouldn't be here for seconds!" He said as he stood himself up. Michelangelo looked around his surroundings of his brother's room. He had spotted the black jewelry box.

Mikey: "Hey what's that." He asked Raphael, as he just crossed his arms and grunted. Mikey grab hold on the box and opened slowly as Raphael noticed what he was doing. Raph snapped at him as he quickly slam the jewelry box lid close and swipe it away from Mikey. He gave a dagger stare.

Raph: "Get out of my room Mikey!" As he pushed him out of his room and slammed the door behind him. Leaving Mikey stunned as ever, he looked at door behind him.

Mikey: "Hot-head!" He taunted but he relieves no respond afterwards. Michelangelo sighs as he walked off to Donatello's lab. Inside Donatello tech-lab, Mikey spotted Donatello fixing one of his gadgets.

Mikey: "Hey Donny. What yea making?" He approached next to him, over at his table. Donatello seems slightly confused as he carefully looked at his gadget. Mikey felt annoyed because of this. "Smarty-pants, you listening?"

Don: "Nope!" He said quickly, that startled Mikey. His tech brother then kept his focus on his work. As Michelangelo tries to think of an idea of getting attention, that when he thought about the black jewelry box in Raphael's room and also remembered how Raphael acted after he tried to open it.

Mikey: "Hey Don. Have u ever thought Raphael cares about anything?" Donatello finally snapped out of focus as he looked at his brother. Merely confused.

Don: "Yeah, he cares about us and his friends even your cat Klunk." Mikey sudden waved his hands at him.

Mikey: "No. I mean something he actually cherished something special." Donny raises his eyebrow.

Don: "He has a girlfriend?" Then Mikey slapped his face.

Mikey: "No I mean there something in Raph's room." Finally Donatello took noticed.

Don: "What r u up to Mikey?" He asked suspicious that made Mikey nervous even to answer his question. "And what is it?" That question Mikey could answer, he grinned at him. Giving him a hint they together should check it out. Donatello eyes went blink…

Don: "U crazy Mikey! U know how tight Raphael is if we are snooping in his stuff!" Suddenly Mikey eyes went so, puppyish. Donny twitched as he stared at his puppy eyes. He begins to sweat as he slowly repeated to himself don't resist the face. But it was too late he gave it in. "Alright! I'll help u." He said finally as Mikey reduce his previous eyes.

Mikey: "That the spirit Donny! All we have to do is to check what Raph keeps in that black box." He said happily as Donatello sighs with grief. 'How in the world did I get myself into…?'


	2. Heart For An Angel

**Chapter 2**

**Heart for an Angel**

That night, Raphael sat on his bed staring at the ruby necklace for a while, remembering those days he was with Katsuro.

Raph: "Katsuro…u act like a father to me. Why? Why me?" as he never admit he was feeling soft for anyone. Suddenly he knew what he was doing. He shook out of his confusion. "What am I talking about?! That was 9 years ago. Geez and he never came back since." He said as he looked carefully on the gem, touching gently on it as he did, the ruby gently shine back at him. As suddenly he noticed something inside the ruby. "Katsuro?" He seen him inside the ruby, unbelieving what he was seeing, he rub his eyes and looked at the ruby. He was still there.

Katsuro: "Raphael-san? Is that u?" The very same tone, he remembered 9 years ago. It was Katsuro and yet the same look like before.

Raph: "What the shell? How did u? What?!?!" He was totally confused as he remembered his friend now trapped inside the ruby.

Katsuro: "I'm glad. I get to see u again Raphael-san." As he slowly faded away. Raphael sudden noticed.

Raph: "Wait Katsuro!" But it was too late; Katsuro disappeared just like that, at first, he thought he was seeing things, second hearing his voice again and third he realizes he gone… "Katsuro…" Then he heard a knock at the door.

Donatello: "Hey Raph! U in there?" Raphael had quickly put away the ruby as he approached the door and see Donatello.

Raph: "What?" He asked suspicious as Donatello just rolled his eyes.

Don: "u been little tight lately and so have I. Right now I'm headed for the surface for a run, u in?" Raphael gave Donny thy eye that made him nervous. Then Raph shrugs his shoulders.

Raph: "Sure why not." He said finally releasing Donatello nervous system low. Then Raphael ran off to thy exit. "Last one to the surface is the slowpoke!" Donatello came out in surprise as his brother led the way.  
Don: "No fair!" He said following behind. As soon they left, unknowing to Raphael, Michelangelo sneaked inside his room and scan thy area searching for that black jewelry box.

Mikey: "I know u in here little black box." He said out loud making a complete fool of himself. Then he spotted it…as Mikey silently walked over and grabbed the box in his hands. He finally gets to see what Raphael actually keeps for once. "Now let's see why this thing is so special?" As he opened it, a bright light shined his eyes as his eyes were cleared he seen the ruby necklace.

Mikey: "What the shell?" he asked himself, as he grab the necklace out of the box. "Cheap jewelry?" He said to himself as he let his eyes wander on the necklace he noticed a man inside the ruby. "Huh?!?!?" Shocked in surprise, he begins rubbing his eyes just in case if he seeing things. As he opened his eyes again, the man was gone. "That was weird…" then Mikey decided to have little fun, as he placed the necklace around his neck and looked at the mirror, posing his heroic position. "Turtle Titan still has the game! Boo-yah!!"

After a few minutes, on the surface somewhere in thy alleys a red portal slightly opened as a figure of a person gently walked out and to the streets.

"I'm home." He said to himself as his whole body was covered in darkness.

Somewhere above the rooftops, Donatello & Raphael raced crossed being so aggressive and a hot-head at the same time, Raphael raced ahead as Donny soon realize he couldn't keep up. As he losing his touch of his ninja skills and exercises since he was too busy working on his tech the last few days. He decided to slow down since there no luck catching up to Raphael.

Don: "Raphael! Wait up!" He had lost him unknowing someone heard his cry on the streets.

"Raphael-san?"

Far from his own brother, Raphael waited for him catching his breath. ''That what u get for not joining us in practice.' He thought in his head. Then he heard the sound of running feet, the sound of stealth and heart beating. As he looked at his side, he sees a figure running across the roof tops.

Raph: "The foot huh?" He said to himself and believing it was them, then he slammed his hands together. "Time for payback." As he followed the figure through the roof tops. After running the figure noticed it was followed. As Raphael catch up to it. This figure had wore an black bunny-hug sweater as it's face was covered with the shadow of the hood, and wore dark green and navy cargo pants, and it was included with green tail…Tail? Raphael knew this figure was eventually was a mutant just like him…The figure suddenly halted and swings it leg at Raphael a backward kick, Raphael dodge its attack.

Raph: "Whoa. Your quick aren't yea?" Then the figure face him as Raphael sees the figure doesn't belong to the foot. "Who are u?" the figure didn't respond as it tried hit him again. This time Raphael grab hold on it fist before it hit him. "Hey! U even listening?!?!" The figure was speechless as it quickly back off from him and grab out a hidden Black Hand fan from inside it suit. Raphael watched every move, as the figure slowly opened the black hand fan in front of him unknowing on it side of the fan was three mini daggers. Raphael suspects something but instead he chucked. "How is that puny fan gonna stop me?" he spoke to soon. The three daggers were thrown at him; slightly the three daggers cut his skin. Two cuts on his right arm and one across his cheek. The cuts slowly bleed its blood, as Raphael wiped away his bleeding wound on his cheek. "I guess I spoke to soon." Suddenly the figure attacked him with it hand fan. Raphael quickly draws his sai and stab through the fan then the figure quickly closed its fan and flings away his weapon. The figure continues attacked him as Raphael defends himself with his other sai. As soon they weapons locks together, the figure uses it tail, wrapping around Raphael's leg and quickly pulled him down to the ground. The figure quickly drew out another mini dagger and dive it at Raphael. Raph quickly rolled over as the dagger hit the solid ground. Raphael quickly stood up and gave a spin kick as the figure ducked his attack. Then the figure gave Raphael a swipe of it tail, as he threw off and hit small building. As the figure quickly redraw it dagger, it ran towards Raphael, and held him against the wall with it arm pressed against his chest and neck, also it dagger beside his non bleeding cheek.

"You wanna another matching scar?" Raphael looked at the figure face covered with the shadow as he knew his opponent was green also. He then realizes his opponent is actually talking to him.

Raph: "So u finally talking to me?" He said clearly as he felt the pressure of his opponent pressing its arm at his throat. He kept his conscious awaken. The figure then chucked, as Raphael quickly grabbed his opponent arms and they switched places, as the figure was pressed against the wall. "But then again, u might not be here UN-least you tell me, who you are!" the figure struggled as Raphael kept his hands grip on his opponent arms. He then grow impatient as he grab hold on it hood. "I'll just figure it out then!" He pulled it down, didn't expected what he saw, a female looked salamander with shiny brown hair tied with pink ribbon at the back. Raphael was left blinking as the female reptile rise her eyebrow. "You're a girl…a mutant lizard girl." She twitched at his mistake. As she shouted at him.

"Salamander!!!" After the shout, Raphael shook his head focus himself as he still has his hands on her arms. He then remembered the question he asked before.

Raph: "Alright female mutant salamander. Who r u!?" He said aggressively, she then groaned.

"Name Mona Lisa, what's yours turtle?" she asked nicely, he didn't admit he liked her little attitude not to mention her fight against him. But still he didn't trust her not yet though.

Raph: "Why should I tell u?" he asked nicely this time making her so tight to the spot.

Mona: "Well you're the one following me." Raphael was shot back. He decided to taunt back.

Raph: "But you were the one to make the first move." She frowned as she loses the taunt talk. Then she looked back at him.

Mona: "Whatever you say turtle." Raph raise his eyebrow as she was eager to get his name.

Raph: "It's Raphael, happy?" She smiled at him that made Raph a bit confused. "Why were you running on the roof tops for?" Mona looked at him caution and somehow she trusts him.

Mona: "I'm not really like this, I'm actually human." That had stun Raphael as he slowly release grip on her. "I was only 7 then. Ran away from home, by family problems. I was found by a man he took me in, he was scientist. He acted like a real father to me but he tricked me into experiment with his reptiles. As I mutated this, I once again ran away from a place that was once called home. I couldn't go home looking like this. That's when I was found by a gang called the purple dragons." Raphael then became startled as he looked at her nervously shaking.

Raph: "U work with the purple dragons?" he asked curiously. She shook her head, which left Raph confused.

Mona: "Days has pasted by, as I tried to visit my family as much as I can. Thy only one who really talked to me was my little sister. Sara." Raphael sighs the way she talked. He noticed she was sad, but somehow she kept on a straight face. "It was about 5 years I was in my mutation form. My new home with the gang had taught me thievery. After years went by there was one mission that had…also broken me into pieces…"

Raph: "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiosity. She looked upon him waiting patiently…

In one of the parks of New York City, Mona and her two more of her friends from the gang hid behind the trees waiting patiently beside her, the male was skinny and bald wearing wreaked clothes, he also wore black sunglasses to make him so mysterious, included with a spider web tattoo at the side of his face, as for the other gangster, a female with red ruffled hair followed by deep red lipstick as her trademark, wearing a black vest with brown cargo pants, mainly she fat. They had spotted a couple and little girl with them as they walked down the sidewalk. Mona quickly knew who they were. It was her family, her real family. She stayed along with the shadows, as her gang friends decided to have little fun. Mona noticed as she grabs both of them by the collar back to the shadows.

Mona: "No let not." She whispered to them. The female gangster rolled her eyes at her.

"Stop being like a puss!" she snarled, as the male crossed his arms and gave the female daggers stare.

"Enough of this chat. Let's go get them!" he yelled as he ran off followed by female gangster. Mona stayed behind, as she led herself on the tree, hearing her mother voice.

"Sara, stay close!" Mona looked as she seen her family threaten by her friends, the male gangster spoken up to them with a baseball bat in hand.

"Alright, punks, hand over the dough!" The couple kept their daughter close. The man stood against the two.

"Get away from my family!" The male gangster just smirks as he raises his pounding bat to the man.

"Herald!" cried the woman, as she kept her hands around her daughter. Sara Lisa cried also seeing the blood bleed from her father's face.

Sara: "Daddy!!!" As Mona seen the terror, she hid back to the shadows behind the tree. Crying, as she heard noises of blood bubbling, and the sound of whamming of the bat hard. Till suddenly she couldn't hear anything, she peeked back seeing her father laying on the sidewalk bleeding to death.

"Herald…" cried the woman as she kneed besides the laying him. As the male gangster grab hold on her arm. "Let go!" she cried helplessly, as the red-haired grab hold on little Sara by the collar and raise her high.

Sara: "Let me go u bully!" the female gangster just laughed at her squeal. The male gangster looked at the lady holding her arm tight so she wouldn't escape.

"Give as the dough and we're gone." the woman was frightened as she knew it.

"We didn't bring any! We only went for a family walk. Please don't hurt my daughter!" she started to cry as she seen Sara wrapped by the red haired. The male gangster yanked her arm.

"You're lying!!" then he looked at his friend. "Red, show her, what we will do to punks like u!" Red got her signal as she nudges her arm to Sara neck.

Sara: "OW! That hurts!" the woman noticed as her daughter feels the pain of becoming a broken neck.

"Stop it please!" the woman yelled at them. Mona was crying deeply as she watched but decided she can't stay. The male grin as he looked at the woman's face. Then he noticed something was coming right at him.

"Huh??" suddenly he was whipped by tail, Mona's tail.

Mona: "Web, Red enough!" she yelled as her friends who became shocked. Sara knew who she was…

Sara: "Sis?" She said quietly. Web was on the floor smoothing his bruise on his cheek, as he looked at Mona.

Web: "Mona u idiot! We're on the same side!" she shook her head, leaving her friends confused. Mona looked at Red holding her little sister.

Mona: "Red let her go! She has nothing to do with this." Red just pout, she didn't even liked Mona's images even her attitude.

Red: "Why? Why do you even care?" she asked, Mona gripped her fists as she looked at her so called friends.

Mona: "Their my family." She said finally, leaving woman confused. Her friends started to laugh.

Web: "This puny punks, is your family? Get a grip Mona." Mona became angered.

Mona: "I'm not lying!" she yelled, as Web did pity on her, but not Red.

Red: "You know what Mona. I hate your attitude and for that, u better hope your little sister can swim!" She throws Sara to the lake, as Sara tried to swim her way to the surface but she couldn't.

Mona: "SARA!!!" She yelled, as her little sister was drowning.

Sara: "Mona!" she cried, as finally she sunken to the water, Mona quickly ran towards the lake as two gangsters blocked her way. Desperate to save her sister she had no choice but fight her way through. As she gave a front kick at Web, and a punch to Red, but Red grab her fist before it hit. Red begins cracking her fingers as she yelped in pain. Then Mona slashes Red with her free arm, left to right then forward, as Red fell to the ground, beside the moaning Web. Mona quickly jumped into the lake and swims her fastest to save her little sister. At the surface, the two gangsters ran for it. As Herald awoken seeing a worried face of his wife looking at the lake, he was confused.

Herald: "What is it? Melisa? Where Sara?" he asked quickly, Melisa held her patient. As finally Mona had gotten Sara out of the water, as she gently laid her little sister to the ground.

Melisa: "Sara!" she yelled happily as she ran towards her, finally her arms around her, as she coughed out the water and looked up to her mother.

Sara: "Mama?" she said silently to her.

Melisa: "You're safe." As she hugged deeply to her then Sara looked at Mona, that stood there sadden.

Sara: "I told u Mona was alive!" Then Melisa noticed too, she looked at the strange figure, her eyes were the same, and her hair was the same color. She knows it was her daughter. Melisa let go of Sara as she approached Mona.

Melisa: "Mona. You're back…" she started to have tears, 5 years she thought she was dead but now she knows, as Melisa laid her hand on her cheek, like she use too. "It's a miracle…you're back." Mona started to cry also, and then she backed away from her. "Mona?"

Mona: "I can't go back." she said quietly that made her mother and Sara confused.

Melisa: "But Mona…please come home with us. I'm worried sick about u." Mona glares at her father that gave her a sadden face also. Then she looked at her mother.

Mona: "I'm sorry mom. Not yet." Then she ran off to the night, as her mother cried out for her.

Melisa: "MONA!!!" but she knew she was gone. She started to cry as she looked at Herald. "It's your fault!" Then she noticed Sara suddenly fainted. "Sara!" as she grasp around her, leaving Herald guilty.

Back to the present…Mona looked upon Raphael.

Mona: "I would have gone back, but I couldn't face my father u know. We always fight, so there no use of me to return to them." Raphael raises his eye brow to her as he loosing his grip on her arms. "And my sister she ended up in the hospital." Raphael became guilty.

Raph: "I know what you mean…" he said sadden, as she understood why.

Mona: "So you're actually a mutant or…." Raphael cuts her line.

Raph: "Call me a freak if you want too." He said sadly, then he let go of her, and looked away from her. "You can go…" she was confused.

Mona: "What do you mean?" she asked with her hand on his shoulder, which made Raphael look at her. Then Mona understood what he meant then she had a feeling in her heart. "You know what. I want to know u better. So can I?" Raphael became confused as suddenly Mona tapped his chest. "Tag you're it!" Then she ran off, leaving Raphael blushing.

Raph: "girls." He said quietly to himself as he chased after her.


	3. Loved By A Child

**Chapter 3**

**Loved by an Child**

Somewhere on the rooftops, Donatello slightly moaned as he noticed he lost Raphael.

Don: "Tonight…Mikey is gonna die." He joked to himself as he slap his face and swipe away his sweats. Nearby him, something swift across the shadows as Donatello suddenly halted and listened closely. He looked around, nothing. "Must be, hearing things." Then he heard the sound of feet again headed towards him behind as he quickly draws his bo-staff to hit the target he missed…the target he missed was across him. As Donatello looked closely at his attacker, a black suited figure with a red symbol marked at its chest. It's was the mark of the foot clan. Donatello suspicion was noticed, as he back away from the figure believing his attacker was his enemy.

"I'm here to deliver a message for your brother Raphael." He said quickly and clear, Donatello held his suspicions thoughts as he stare at the figure. The figure let him scan him as Donatello rise his eyebrow at him.

Don: "u work with Shedder?" the figure shook his head.

"Not Shedder, Master Diablo I only serve." He then looked off the side waiting for Donatello to somehow trust him.

Don: "What is the message? And what does this Diablo wants with my brother?" the figure smirk. He looked at the confused turtle.

"As the keeper of the ruby, he must return to its former place, my master's place." He then waited for Donatello reply. Donny was in a tight spot as he thinks what he should actually do. Attack the figure, if he had killed the figure, there might be more from that comes from or deliver the message to his brother about this ruby to be return? Donatello stares at the figure that waited patiently.

Don: "Fine. I will deliver the message it better not involve hurting anyone in my family or friends." He said as he gave the figure a quick stare that made the figure chuckled.

"It's a promise, and my master will keep his promise if not. I'll stop him myself." Then he fled that made Donatello chased after him but he was long gone. As Donatello looked over the roof he heard the sound of swift and running feet as he looked upon, he saw his brother, Raphael and someone new jumping across the roof tops with him. Over there Raphael halted as he noticed his brother was across him, he waved at him as Mona halted also to look. But as Donatello looked at them he remembered what his attacker had said. 'My master will keep his promise if not. I'll stop him myself."

Don: "But why?" he questioned himself; as he looked upon the starry skies.

Back in the sewers, Mikey was still fooling around in Raphael room. He already took the ruby necklace off placing it back in the box, as he snoop around Raphael's room. He found a comic book under his bed.

Mikey: "Hey! Here it is!" as he flip through the pages, as he remembered Gen from battle nexus realm came to visit and stolen his comic books collection except for one of course. "At least Gen didn't take u." He grinned as he was startled with a knock on the door. He gave a girly scream and quick hid under the bed as someone he didn't expect to come in.

Leo: "Raphael? You in here?" he came in noticing Raphael wasn't here till he then scent someone else was under the bed as he peek he then heard Mikey suddenly gave a girly scream. "Mikey! What are you doing in here?!" Mikey looked at his brother, gulping his saliva.

Mikey: "Searching for…rats! That right rats!" Then he heard his sensei voice…

Splinter: "Michelangelo, Leonardo, why are you in your Raphael domain?" Mikey then scream his girly way again and quickly pull down the blanket blocking his view of them. Leonardo looked at his sensei as he walked in front of him and apologize by putting his hands in front and kneed his head to it.

Leonardo: "I apologize, Master Splinter." Then he looked upon him. "It's seems Michelangelo is the one who you really should ask." He then gave a glare at the bed, as they see Mikey peeking through.

Splinter: "Michelangelo, please come out under the bed." Mikey obey his sensei request, as he walked towards his father.

Mikey: "Sorry master Splinter. I didn't mean to snoop around Raph's room." He said shrugging his shoulders, as Splinter shake his head sighing then he looked upon his sons.

Splinter: "Why were you here for the first place?" he asked giving his eye contact on Michelangelo.

Mikey: "Well…it's started that Raph acted like a snapping turtle when I found this in his room." He said courageous then he grab black jewelry box and show it to master Splinter. Splinter looked at the shining red ruby, and started thinking; he then looked at his sons, giving them a dark glare.

Splinter: "I'll be right back." He said quietly as he took along with the jewel and march straight to his room. Leonardo and Michelangelo looked at each other confused.

Mikey: "Is it me or is sensei keeping something from us?" Leonardo looked at him with a smirk across his face.

Leo: "Come on Mikey. Let's go find our brothers." He said as he leaves Raph room leaving Mikey lost in thought.

Mikey: "I wonder…" he said to himself scratching his chin then he noticed Leonardo had left him. "Wait up! Leo!"

Don: "So where are we going?" He asked at his comrades running across the rooftops. They halted as they hit the end of the roofs. They all looked at a tall building the hospital. Mona slightly sigh as Raphael shift his eyes at her.

Mona: "She still in there." She said quietly as Raphael gave a sadden expression. That left Donatello confused.

Don: "Who is?" he asked, Mona looked upon the hospital.

Mona: "My sister."

Inside the hospital in a single room on a white clean bed laid little girl sleeping slightly the room window was opened with a creak that awoken the little girl.

Sara: "Mona?" she called out, three shadows had approached her as she smiled at them. Sara stood up in bed as she embraced by her sister. "Mona your here!" she cried out as she noticed Mona gave her a small smile. Sara looked at the turtles. "Who are they?" she asked politely, Mona breaks her embrace and looked at the turtles especially Raphael.

Mona: "My friends, Sara. That's Raphael and Donatello." Then she looked back at her sister. "Is the hospital treating you right?" Sara smiled sweetly.

Sara: "Yes, yes, yes!" she cried out with a cheer that made Mona happy.

Mona: "I'm glad." She replied, she looked at Raphael and nodded her head. Raph smiled as he approached Sara, he took out a stuffed toy shaped as a dolphin from his waist belt.

Raphael: "Here Sara. Your sister told me u like dolphins, so I thought why not give u a present since I'm here." Sara eyes widen as Raph gave her doll, she smile happily.

Sara: "Thank you Raphael!" Then she embraced him that stun him, he chucked as he patted on her head.

Raph: "No problem kid." Sara let go and looked at her sister.

Mona: "u should get to sleep now. It's past your bedtime." As she tucked her sister to bed, Sara then showed a sad expression.

Sara: "Will u be here in the morn?" Mona shook her head.

Mona: "Sorry Sara, I wish I could but I can't." she replied sadden. Sara then looked at the turtles.

Sara: "How about u Raphael? Or you Donatello?" Raph looked at the ground, as Donatello stood beside her bed.

Don: "Sorry Sara…We all wish we could but the world isn't ready for us." Sara was confused.

Sara: "What do you mean?" she asked worried. Donatello gave her a small smile.

Don: "I tell u later when your older." He replied as he placed his hand on the bed that made Sara put her small hand on his.

Sara: "You promise?" Donatello smiled then nodded.

Don: "I promise." They both smiled then Mona approached them.

Mona: "Time for bed now." Donatello shift away from Sara.

Sara: "I hope you guys visit soon." She said before she went to sleep along with her toy dolphin. The trio had left through the window, closing it behind. Outside on the streets, Mona sigh the loss of her family belongings. Raphael placed his hand gently on her shoulder, she looked at him.

Raph: "It's alright Mona. You will evenly be reunited with your family." Suddenly Mona hugged him, holding her grasp on him. Raphael was strike to the heart as he let her embraced him, her arms around his neck had comfort him, having a warm feeling inside.

Mona: "Thanks for being there for me Raphael." she said slightly and break apart from him then she looked at Donatello. "And you too Donny." Don just nodded and then looked at the height of the hospital.

Don: "She will be fine."


	4. Jewel Possession

**Chapter 4**

**Jewel Possession **

The next couple days, Raphael had forgotten about Katsuro's ruby since he was to busy with his new found mate as for Master Splinter, he had been studying the ruby and still had no trance of why he is eager to learn from it origin. Donatello had difficultly for safekeeping the message from Diablo's trooper. Thy only one person he told the message was Master Splinter. Master Splinter soon learned Master Diablo was actually Shedder little brother. Kazuo Saki. He had once heard that Kazuo is immortal and yet he wanted possession on the ruby but why? The answers will come eventually till one night…

"Hey. Raphael…Wake up!" Donatello called as he slowly gave him a nudge on his shoulder. "Master Splinter wants to talk to you." Raphael groaned in bed as he looked upon Donatello. His head was nicely laid on a fluffy white pillow, unwilling to move his position since it was too comfortable.

Raph: "Why?" he whined as Don gave him a dagger stare. Raph groaned again as he got out of bed. "Alright, I'm coming…" Donatello approached the exit and looked back at his brother.

Don: "Good."

Inside the Splinter's room…Master Splinter was silently meditating as he heard the sound of a sliding door open.

Splinter: "Please be seated my son." Raphael came in closing the door behind him as he landed on his knees facing towards his sensei.

Raph: "You summon me Master Splinter?" he asked, Splinter nodded his head. He then grabbed the black jewelry box and showed the ruby to Raphael who then became stunned.

Splinter: "I am sorry my son, that I did not ask permission to take it. But do you know where you got this?" Raphael then laid his eyes at the ground ignoring the question, Splinter noticed. "What wrong my son?" Raphael looked upon his father.

Raphael: "Someone gave it to me…his name was Katsuro." Splinter then starts thinking but yet another question came to mind.

Splinter: "Who is this Katsuro?" Raph gulped as he heard the sound of his tone, dark.

Raph: "Remember I got lost on topside when I was little. He helped me find my way home…for helping me I visited him…a lot." Splinter slightly sighs.

Splinter: "That explains why you gone many times in our younger years." Raph nodded then he noticed the ruby shining in his eyes. Splinter noticed as well. "Raphael, I have noticed you have grown fond to the ruby but it's one of those times. You must let go." Raph ears perk up as he looked at his sensei.

Raph: "What? What you mean Master Splinter?" Splinter closed the lid of the jewelry box and gave it to Raphael.

Splinter: "You must give the ruby to a man named Diablo known as Kazuo Saki." Raph became more stunned and confused then ever.

Raph: "Kazuo Saki? Is that…." He became speechless, Splinter slightly nodded his head.

Splinter: "Oroku Saki brother." Raphael was confused, as Splinter makes this situation easier. "My master Hamato Yoshi and Kazuo Saki had been great friends since youth."

Raph: "What happen?" he asked quietly.

Splinter: "When the day that Shedder had killed Hamato Yoshi. Kazuo was already immortal swear to kill his own brother for his friend but the fate of his family code. He decided to live another realm to ease out his revenge on his brother and I never heard him since." Raphael's mind was filled with questions and he was hoping to get answers.

Raph: "What that got to do with the ruby?" Splinter became sadden.

Splinter: "I wish I knew my son." Splinter looked at his son eyes filled with anger. "You must give it away my son. I think this Katsuro is poisoning your mind." Raphael didn't believe what he was hearing. As he thought about Katsuro, he acted like a father to him. Emotion of confusion became anger.

Raph: "Master Splinter. You're wrong! Katsuro would never do that!" Splinter's ears perked up at his son's voice.

Splinter: "It's a trap and I sense it." Raphael quickly stood up.

Raph: "You're wrong Master Splinter. I'll never give it away! Till the day Katsuro returns." He ran out the room along with the ruby, as Splinter slightly sadden at the spot.

Splinter: "Raphael…"

Raphael held the box close as he walked along the sewer tunnels…

Raphael: "Diablo? What does he think I am?" He putted the ruby in a small tunnel for safe keeping. "No one will find it here." Then he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him, he draw his weapon just in case but no other was only Donatello had approached him.

Don: "Raphael. There you are." He said panting; Raphael gave him a dark stare as Donatello knew why. "Raph, I'm sorry." Raphael looked at him confused.

Raph: "For what?" he growled, Don sighs.

Don: "For delivering the message." He said quickly.

Raph: "What message?" He snarled. Donatello gently shivered.

Don: "The message for bringing the ruby to Diablo." Raphael became angered but kept his emotion calm.

Raph: "So it was you." He said in a dark tone, Donatello then shouts out.

Don: "Look I'm sorry alright??" Raph chucked as he showed his fist at him. 'That first…' he thought. Donatello smiled as he placed his fist to his.

Raph: "Come on. The girls are waiting." He replied as he climbed the ladder to the topside followed by Donatello.

On the rooftops they waited…

Don: "You sure is this the place that were gonna meet up with your **girlfriend**?" Raphael suddenly coughed as he gave Donatello a twitching eyebrow.

Raph: "Say what?!?" By the look of his brother, Donatello slightly gulped, as Raphael grab his neck and starts rubbing his head.

Don: "Raph! Let go!" But he wouldn't as he rubbed harder.

Raph: "No way!" He snarled with anger.

Mikey: "Hey guys!" The two turtles looked up as they seen the rest of their brothers walking towards them.

Raph: "Mikey? Leo?" Leonardo crossed his arms as he approached all three brothers. "What are you doing here?"

Leo: "We were about to ask you the same thing." Donatello and Raphael looked at each other and gave each a smirk.

Don: "You'll soon find out." Suddenly with one sound of a footstep, someone tackled Raphael. Leonardo quickly draws his sword.

Leo: "Raph!" Donatello halted him.

Don: "And that would be now." They looked at Raphael being tackled as Mikey came beside his two brothers.

Mikey: "Who the dudette?" That someone was known as Mona Lisa. She pinned Raphael to the ground as she gave laugh.

Mona: "It's looks like I won this fight." Raphael looked at her on top of him; he gave a smile for her.

Raph: "You sure did." The other three brothers slightly waited unwilling to break their little moment. But Mikey smirked of laughter.

Mikey: "So that Raph's girlfriend?" Raphael blushed red as Mona quickly got off of him looking away blushing also, Michelangelo laughed how they reacted. Raph steamed as he approached him giving him a sharp dagger stare, Mikey stun as he quickly hid behind Leonardo.

Raph: "Mikey!!!" As he growled, Mikey shivered of fear while Leonardo sighs with grief.

Leo: "Enough fun guys." Mikey breath in relief as he noticed Raphael gave him a twitching eye. He squeaked, as he hid himself behind Leonardo. Raphael slightly grinned.

Raph: "That will teach yea." Mona walked besides him and shows out her hand to Leonardo.

Mona: "Name, Mona Lisa." Leonardo shook her hand then she approached Mikey. "You must be Michelangelo. Hi I'm Mona." She shows her hand at him, he shook it.

Mikey: "Anytime babe!" he said happily, suddenly Raphael's eye twitched what he said. Donatello noticed.

Don: "Jealous? Are you?" he whispered to him, Raph slightly pout as suddenly he hit Don's dome-head with his fist. "Ouch! What was that for?" he whined, as he gently rub his head smoothly. Raphael cross his arms and showed his sharp teeth at him.

Raph: "Your mouth." He replied as Donatello shivered. But as everyone was settled down, the sound was no more as they heard running feet coming towards them. Donatello looked at Leonardo.

Don: "Leo?" His brother draws his katana.

Leo: "Get ready." Suddenly foot clan ninjas surrounded them; the reptiles form a circle their backs facing each other. As for Mona, she slowly opens her hand fan at her side getting ready to attack. "Be careful everyone. I don't want to lose anyone tonight not ever." Then a man in a steel suit approached them, helmet and all. "Shedder…?" Everyone paid attention to the man in the steel suit. He shook his head, as he takes off his helmet. His face wasn't Oroku but a new Asian man that the turtles never seen before

Diablo: "Not Shedder. I'm Kazuo Saki known as Diablo thy 2nd commander of the foot clan but since Shedder is delayed. I am now the leader of all this." Raphael chucked.

Raph: "So you're the one who wanted Katsuro gem." Kazuo raised eyebrow, as he walked towards Raphael. Raph kept his ground with his Sais at his sides.

Diablo: "And you must be Raphael. Master Splinter had told me lot about u and your brothers, when we all were in Battle Nexus realm." Raphael rolled his eyes.

Raph: "Yeah whatever." Kazuo chucked as he draw his gauntlet, with steel claws sticking out sharp. Leonardo took a step forward as he watches.

Diablo: "By the way. Do you have the gem with you?" Raphael shook his head at him.

Raph: "Sorry. But it isn't yours." Diablo growled then he strikes his gauntlet at him, Raphael just chucked.

Leo: "Raphael!" After the yell that Leonardo shouted out, Raphael had blocked Diablo's attack. Diablo forced his blades at him, as for Raph's Sais held him up.

Raph: "You gonna be faster and stronger to beat me!" With all this tense, the foot ninjas draw their weapons expect one that Donatello had once met. The others were unsure what to do as for Mona, she draw out her dagger and thrown it towards Raphael & Diablo. Diablo quickly dodge away from the dagger range and Raphael's. Soon everyone came towards the brawl. Mona quickly gave surprise attack with a swing of her arm at Diablo. Diablo attacked her with his gauntlet; Mona blocked it with one of her daggers. As for Raphael aid her to fight. He had given Diablo a gently long cut on his left arm. Diablo's blood slowly ooze out showing a minor wound that Raphael did on him, but as seems they were safe for a second until some foot attacked them. Mona used her tail as her third hand as she wrap a foot soldier's hand and flip him in thy air and wham him to the ground. Raphael slashes the foot of his Sais. Three foot surrounded him as he quickly duck and gave them a triple play. He stood upon them and chucked, unknowing a foot with a sword approached him behind. Mona noticed as she jumped towards Raphael. Raph was startled, as he quickly duck, Mona had tail whipped the foot soldier good. That foot soldier fallen to the ground, Mona glared at Raphael.

Mona: "Be careful next time." Raph responded with a smile. During the brawl a whistle was sounded. Everyone halted and looked at Diablo the one that startled them, he had placed his helmet back on his head.

Diablo: "Since you're unwilling to give us the jewel, then I have no choice….but to attack!" The foot clan understood his orders and obeyed their leader. Donatello faces off a foot soldier he once met.

"I thought I told u deliver the message." They circled around their little arena, they each draw their weapons. "It's was promise."

Don: "I never broke my promise. I delivered it as you said. It's was you who had broken your promise!" The foot soldier suddenly hesitated after a while…he finally let out a voice.

"I guess your right, Donatello. I did break my promise." Then the figure removed his mask and thrown it to the floor. Finally Donatello has seen his face. Short blond hair, his face was a shape of a child's but Donatello had seen his face before…in his toddler's years.

Don: "Tommy…?" He was stunned, as he remembered him.

Tom: "Hey Donatello. Long time no see huh?" He responded as he put away his sword and looked at his reptile friend. "You haven't changed a bit." Donatello was speechless…but something in his mind came up.

Don: "How Celia?" he ask quickly as he remembered that day.

Tom: "Sis? She doing fine, she worried about u." He looked away as he seen his master Diablo attacked Michelangelo at the edge of the roof with a fine spin kick. Mikey was thrown off as he hangs on the edge of the building.

Mikey: "Guys a little help here!" Donatello heard his cry, as he quickly assistance him as for Tommy he followed also. Michelangelo loss his grip as he was quickly receive a helping hand around his wrist by Donatello. Mikey hang helpless at the edge. Diablo approached behind Donny with a sword held high.

Mikey: "Donny Watch out!" Donatello looked behind him seeing he was Diablo's main prey. Tommy had slashes his katana at his master, making a large sharp scar on his metal helmet. Diablo noticed he was betrayed.

Diablo: "Foolish soldier." Tommy glared up at his master.

Tom: "You broke your promise master. You promise you'll never hurt them." Diablo silently remembered he looked upon his pupil.

Diablo: "I guess your right. It's foolish to fight right now, come we'll must hunt that demon, soldier." He walked off leaving Donatello confused. He had approached Raphael, Raph raises his fists. "Raphael." Raphael growled.

Raph: "What?"

Diablo: "About the jewel if u wanted too...just destroy it and don't trust anyone…" Raphael became confused as Diablo walked off to the night followed by his foot clan. Then Tommy went to help his friend, they pulled Mikey too safely.

Mikey: "I don't get it. He was gonna kill us right? And he runs off cowardly?" Tommy shook his head.

Tom: "No. Not cowardly, a wise choice." He walked off after his master, but Donatello halted him with a touch on his shoulder.

Don: "Tommy. You should quit, it's too dangerous." Tommy looked at the floor and made a smirk across his face.

Tom: "You're same as always Donny. But it's that time I have to make a choice on my own." Donatello saddened and removed his hand from Tommy.

Don: "I guess your right." He walked away on him as Tommy walked off the opposite of him.

Tom: "It's nice meeting you again Donny." Donatello looked at his friend one last time as he faded away in the night.

Don: "Just don't get yourself killed, kid."


	5. End Of The Line

**Chapter 5**

**End of the line**

The reptiles had returned to the sewers. Leonardo was thinking, Raphael was angry, and the rest just followed behind, except for Mona Lisa that stayed at Raphael's side.

Mona: "What the big fuss about this jewel?" Raphael crossed his arms, still angry what Diablo told him to do. Destroy it. Leonardo looked at everyone, all of them halted.

Leo: "Didn't he mention a demon?" Everyone hesitated but Donatello bravely spoke out.

Don: "Yeah." Leonardo silent himself as he looked at Raphael, giving him a meaning though his eyes. Raph growled and walked off, Mona quickly followed. Leonardo looked at the rest of his brothers.

Leo: "I think that demon that Diablo is after for what is connected to what Diablo trying to get." Mikey then understand.

Mikey: "The ruby right?" His brother nodded.

Don: "It makes sense now. This demon must be after the jewel as Diablo prevail it also."

Leo: "And he except that Raphael has it?" Mikey shook his head.

Mikey: "No Leo. Remembered that ruby I found in Raph's room and Master Splinter had left with it for some reason. And we thought he was keeping something from us?" Leonardo eyes widen.

Leo: "Master Splinter knew it…that gem must be some power up or something."

Mikey: "And if Master Splinter has it and everyone is after that jewel that means…" Everyone won't dare to speak.

Leo: "Master Splinter!"

Raphael quickly walked off as Mona catch up to him and blocked his path. But Raphael kept on going, passing her.

Mona: "Raph. Don't be like this." Raphael halted and looked behind him seeing Mona worried and concern. She walked beside him, gently touching his muscular arm.

Raph: "Sorry…" he reply, Mona looked upon him.

Mona: "It's alright…I'm just worried." Raphael looked at her eyes then embraced her as she stunned, she silently smiled.

Raph: "I'm glad you're here Mona. You made my life lighten up a bit." She led against his chest comforting him feeling nice warmth from inside.

Mona: "Anytime Raphael. Anytime…" They break apart as Raphael took her hand and led her through the dark dam sewer tunnel. When they got to the spot, Raph grab out the black jewelry box from its hiding place and gave it to Mona.

Raph: "This is what the fuss is about." Mona opened and glared at the shining ruby.

Mona: "This puny thing?" She looked at him, he nodded. "Why is important?"

Raph: "A man named Katsuro had helped me the way home once and he acted like a father to me…I visited him often till that one day he left, leaving this ruby to me to protect it until he returns." Mona slightly saddened and Raphael knew why. "I'm sorry." She looked at him thought his pale eyes.

Mona: "It's alright." As she shed a tear but Raphael wiped it away. He then grabbed the ruby out of the box. Suddenly they heard echoing sonic boom through out the tunnel as a gust of wind was blown at them. As the wind died down, Mona looked at Raphael. "What was that?" He looked at her confusion.

Raph: "The wind I guess." Mona stared at the dark tunnel as she sees something was coming towards them. A bright light was headed for them, flaming fire.

Mona: "No it isn't!" She quickly grabs Raphael's hand and leading him away. Trying to out-run the burning rampage. But as Raphael had sees ahead, he pulled on Mona as he turned left to a big sewer pipe. They dodged the roaring flames. As the flames were gone, Mona looked upon Raphael, noticing she was leaning on him. Raphael looked down to her.

Raph: "You ok?" She slightly smiled and nodded. But as they stared at each other eyes they drew closer. With no hesitating, they lips closed in but yet so close. They heard splashing water and the sound of footsteps drawing nearer. They stop before their lips collided and looked at the open tunnel as a head had peek through…

"You guys ok?" A familiar reptile looked at them as the couple draw apart from each other.

Raph: "Leo." He replied as he climbed out of the tunnel followed by Mona. "What are you doing here?" Leonardo looked at Raphael and Mona standing beside each other.

Leo: "I got to tell u something and only you Raphael." Raphael became suspicious as Leo pulled him away from Mona. Only two of them were in the convention. "Raphael, you can't trust her." Raphael eyes widen.

Raph: "What? Leo what are you talking about?" Leonardo raised an eyebrow at him.

Leo: "Do u have the jewel?" Raph nodded as he showed him the necklace.

Raph: "But what's that got to do with Mona for being not trusted?" Leonardo grinned that made Raphael back away from him. "And I don't believe you."

Leo: "A lot of things you don't believe…" With his devilish smile, that scared and confuse Raphael as he noticed the ruby necklace was glowing, he stared at it, then he heard Mona voice…

Mona: "Raphael Watch out!" As Raphael looked upon Leonardo his katana was above him.

Raph: "Leo!" He defended himself with his arm covering his face but it's seems it's was so fast and yet so slow, Raphael heart raced and he knew he couldn't breathe anymore…till he heard the sound of clanging. He glared at his brother that tried to kill him but it's seems Mona had stopped him before killing his own brother.

Mona: "Leo, are you mad!?" Leonardo silently smiled at her.

Leo: "You stole my brother love, girl." He then kicked her off; Mona was rubbing her bruising face as Leonardo approached her with his katana ready for the kill. Raphael had stopped his attack, Leonardo eyes widen at Raphael.

Raph: "Killing is not your thing Leo!" Leonardo slashes his sai, as Raphael attacked him. The two turtles fight as Mona stared unknowing what to do. Raphael tried a couple of slashes here and there but every move he makes Leonardo blocks it or dodge it. But as Leo attack him, he weakens as it's seems his strength was drain away.

Leo: "She weaken you brother!" Leonardo throws a fist at him, as Raphael landed on the ground shaking his head pain away. "For the last time brother, she used you; she's like the black widow that sucks your energy." Raphael coughed out blood and looked at his brother.

Raph: "I don't believe you…" Leonardo snickered at his reply.

Leo: "Believe me kid, someday she will break your heart." Mona approached Leonardo from behind, he unknowing she was there.

Mona: "Excuse me?" Leonardo was startled as he looked behind seeing Mona angry and aggressive mood. "I'll never do that to my Raphael. I had known him as I knew you. Your not Leo, you're someone else." Leonardo smirked.

Leo: "Oh really Mona Lisa? We'll see about that." Raphael slowly came up to his knees but he knew his strength was draining to quickly but why? Then he heard it…the sound of the katana stabbing through a meaty body. He looked as he seen his Mona was stabbed through the stomach.

Raph: "Mona…" She fell to her knees, her clothes dirtied by her own blood, Leonardo slowly pulled his katana out as her blood slowly ooze. Leonardo looked at his bloody blade, dripping blood all around. Mona looked at Raphael shocked.

Mona: "Sorry Raphael…" She then had fallen to the ground.

Raph: "No…" He quickly use the left of his strength to walked towards her but during his walk he dropped the glowing ruby necklace to the ground, the light had fainted away as Raphael approached his mate and fell to his knees beside. He lifted her head, keeping her close to him; he cried and looked at the ceiling feeling the pain he felt too much to handle so he let it out. "NO!!!!" His shout echoed the tunnels as the real Leonardo, with Splinter and thy other turtles, heard it.

Leo: "Raph?" He looked at Master Splinter eyes widen; the old wise rodent looked at his sons.

Splinter: "Something had happen…something bad…"

Back at the location, Raphael then let his head fall on Mona head, crying his pain out. The fake Leonardo approached him behind, picking up the ruby necklace off the ground.

Leo: "Our job is done Raphael, Let's go." Raphael growled unwilling to let go his wounded mate as she slept in a deep slumber.

Raph: "Fuck u!" Leonardo was startled what he said, as he quickly placed the ruby necklace around his neck and choked him with it.

Leo: "Enough of your trash talks. It's time to go." As he tugged harder, which made Raphael weaker as the ruby was glowing once again. As finally Raphael knew was happening…the ruby was sucking his strength but it was useless now as he fell unconscious, the fake Leonardo stop pulling on the necklace as Raphael fell to the ground with the ruby necklace glowing lightly. The fake Leo pick him up over his shoulder as he morphed into a man that Raphael knew him in youth…Katsuro.


	6. Kazuo's Loss

**Chapter 6**

**Kazuo's loss**

The other turtles found something shocking as they seen their female salamander friend slightly bleeding to death, Donatello check her breathing, a gently gust was felt. Donatello sighs with relief as he looked at his brothers.

Don: "She alive." Everyone was sighing with worry as Leonardo noticed something dark. As he touched the ground covered with black ashes, his fingers were printed with black dust. He smells it and looked at thy endless tunnel filled with black dust around.

Leo: "There was an explosion here." Mikey gasped.

Mikey: "Don't tell me Raph turned into roasted turtle!" Mikey became nuts as Leonardo calm him down.

Leo: "Couldn't be. Mona would have be gone too, and I glad she didn't." He looked at Donatello picking up Mona in his hands.

Don: "Come on we should bring her home." The turtles agreed as they followed Donatello back to the lair.

In the turtles lair, Mona was slowly healed her wounds by the help of Splinter, she laid on a nice smooth cloth on the ground, covered with blanket, as her head was nicely laid on a fluffy pillow. Donatello and Michelangelo waited patiently as Master Splinter aiding her wound. He went wetting a cloth in a pail of water and placed it on Mona forehead.

Mikey: "So she alright?" His sensei nodded.

Splinter: "Just fine. Her wounds maybe deep but her spirit is strong." Leonardo interrupted them as everyone looked at his eyes filled with strong strength, burning flames. He looked at his brothers.

Leo: "We're wasting time. Come on." They were lost in mind.

Mikey: "Where too?" Leonardo frowned, as noticed somebody touched his shoulder.

"What up Leo?" Leonardo spooked as he pulled the intruder hand over his head, as the intruder was no other then Casey Jones. Leo looked at his human friend groaning on the floor.

Leo: "Casey what are you doing here?" Casey couldn't respond since his pain made him groan more. April approached them.

April: "Dropping by to visit." Then she noticed Casey was on the floor. "Hold that thought, we just pasting by." She joked as everyone moan. "What?" Then she noticed Mona recovering her wounds. "And who that?"

Don: "Her name is Mona Lisa, she…"

Mikey: "Raphael's girlfriend." April eyes widen as well Casey jaw opened.

Casey: "Raph has a girlfriend?" Leonardo groaned and frowned. Casey looked around his surroundings. "Where is Raphael anyway?" Everyone sadden as Leo spoken up.

Leo: "That's the problem, we think someone had token him." Casey became stunned as his humor disappeared.

Casey: "What? You mean he's kidnapped?!?!?" He quickly stood up and draws his hockey stick getting ready to hit something with it but Mikey halted before he does.

Mikey: "Whoa cool your jets man! We'll find him." They looked at Leo he nodded as he walked off. "I hope…"

Leo: "I bet Diablo is part of this." He exited as his brothers followed after him, Casey too, as for April she looked at Splinter placing his hand on Mona forehead.

Splinter: "Be well my child."

Above surface, Leonardo walks towards thy old foot clan tower. Donatello quickly ran beside him.

Don: "Leo how can you be so sure?" Leonardo halted and looked at him giving him dark stare.

Leo: "Raph captured and Mona almost died, it's must be the foot clan who did this." Donatello was frightened but not scared as he taunted back to his brother.

Don: "That's when Shedder had ruled. Not Diablo, I'm sure." Leonardo frowned.

Leo: "They brothers aren't they? They will follow each other footsteps." He stomped off as Donatello stood there as he thought great impact.

Don: "Not all brothers." Leo halted feeling guilty as he looked at Donatello.

Leo: "What do you have in plan?" He asked politely, Don smiled.

Don: "A plan."

The trio headed for the tower unknowing they were being watched. In the skyscraper the three turtles waited quietly. Mikey was seating on the stairs looking at the door hoping someone will come soon, Donatello kneed with his bo-staff supporting him up and Leonardo leading against a pillar feeling grouchy as ever. Finally the doors opened as some foot soldiers entered with their weapons drawn, Mikey grab his nunchaku ready. One of the foot soldier stand out of the clan and had spoken to the turtles.

"You're here for us?" He looked at Donatello he nodded.

Don: "That right Tommy. We have questions and you have answers."

Leo: "That involves our missing brother Raphael."

Mikey: "yeah so you better listen up footers!" Tommy chuckled as he removed his mask.

Tom: "What if we refuse?" Mikey looked at Don. Don nodded his head as Mikey shout-call.

Mikey: "This is why, Turtle power!" Suddenly someone jumped upon the foot with a hockey stick and not to mention with a white goalie mask. "Go Casey!" The turtles then joined the brawl. Leonardo gave some slashes and knocked most of the foot out cold as Mikey fools around his nunchaku-s and Donatello giving them a whack of a hard stick. Casey grabs hold on Tommy's clothes by the neck and impacted him against a wall.

Casey: "Alright you punk, where Raphael!?" He demanded aggressive.

Tom: "I don't know!" He replied helpless, Leonardo approached him with anger inside him.

Leo: "Don't lie to us!" Tommy hesitated till Donatello approached them.

Don: "Are you positive Tommy?" Tommy nodded as Casey dropped him to the ground. Tommy stood up dusting himself.

Tom: "All I know, that Master Diablo ordered us to hunt down the demon by putting explosions in the sewers." Leonardo angered and grabs him by the neck.

Leo: "So it was you! And Diablo!" Tommy was scared as Leonardo drops him. Donatello eyes widen and wondered.

Don: "Tommy, tell us what is this demon you guys hunting for?" Tommy then started the story…

Tommy: "The demon is called Katsu. In feudal Japan, he was a lizard demon and one bad baddie. He murdered many innocent people for food and for fun but legends were told that Katsu was sucked into a different realm by a priestess. Everyone rejoiced except one. That man was jealous of the priestess and decided to summon the demon back to get even with the priestess. After years of practicing his summoning and collecting items. He created a ruby necklace and actually had summoned the demon back only by wearing the necklace. Katsu was back for revenge and killed the priestess. She was actually Kazuo wife." Everyone became stunned.

Don: "Kazuo wife?" Tommy nodded sadly.

Tom: "Master Diablo hunted down that demon to avenge his wife and actually found the source of Katsu return. But when he found that man, he noticed he was weak and the ruby was sucking his strength. Master Kazuo didn't had the guts to kill him as every dieing moment, the man summon his last spell as Kazuo finally killed him. And that spell was to get Katsu to take over a soul and body and the ability to shape-shift as for Kazuo he couldn't find the demon since as he left the ruby necklace to a shrine of his wife. But that's when Katsu found it, after all those years. As finally Master Kazuo the immortal faced Katsu once again, sucked him back to his own realm but somehow he knew the ruby necklace was around but didn't know where. And now Katsu is back."

Mikey: "Because of me…" Everyone looked at Mikey.

Leo: "What do you mean Mikey?"

Mikey: "That necklace I wore it and brought that demon here…but why after Raphael?" Tommy smirked.

Tom: "Maybe because he knew Raphael will protect the gem till the day he returns." Donatello was confused.

Don: "But Master Splinter told us that a man named Katsuro gave the necklace to Raphael." Tommy deep think, and finally he knew why.

Tom: "It's probably that man that Katsu token over his soul and body." Everyone shuddered as Leonardo slightly looked away.

Leo: "Raphael…"


	7. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 7**

**Guardian Angel**

"Raphael…can you heard me?" Raphael vision was black as he opened his eyes to see Diablo standing in front of him.

Raph: "You…" He takes a step forward but couldn't as he noticed his wrists were tied with rope attract to the ceiling. He struggle with them trying to free himself but couldn't as he noticed the ruby necklace was glowing sucking his strength every drop of it. Then he remembered about Mona and Leonardo the murderer. "Damn you! Kazuo!" Diablo was slightly confused.

Diablo: "For what?" Raphael growled at him.

Raph: "I'll kill you what u done with my brother and Mona!" Diablo smirked.

Diablo: "So you do love her…" Raphael tugged harder on the thick rope but didn't help at all as he looked at the ground desperate for air, and sweating to much. He was losing his strength to much as he knew at this rate he wouldn't be here...

Raph: "After I get out of these ropes, I'll make u suffer…" Diablo smirked as he lean himself beside his ear.

Diablo: "I'm counting on that my boy." Raphael grunted, then he heard Katsuro voice inside his head.

Katsuro: "Raphael-san…" Raphael saddens as Diablo walked away that's when Raphael raised his head and knows where he was…the hospital lobby. He then heard a little girl voice.

"Let go of me! You monster!" He realized that voice.

Raph: "Sara…" Diablo carried the little girl by the waist and brought her to Raphael.

Diablo: "Here I brought some company for u." Sara looked at the helpless turtle.

Sara: "Raphael!" Diablo drop her as she ran towards the captive turtle. "You ok?" Raphael slightly smiled downward at her.

Raph: "Don't worry about me Sara. I'll be fine for now…" Sara was scared but worried about her friend as she looked at Diablo.

Sara: "You bully!" She raced towards him as Raphael shouted for her.

Raph: "Sara, don't!" Sara tried to punch Diablo but misses as Diablo grab hold on her clothing.

Sara: "How dare you, you hurt my friend! You big meanie!" Raphael tried to move as Diablo drop her to the ground.

Diablo: "Silent child!" Sara just frowned as he looked at the crowd of people kneed to the ground. "Get your damn brat before I hurt her!" Melisa and Herald were there as they grab Sara back to the crowd. Sara saddens as she looked at her friend.

Sara: "Raphael…"

Back in the sewers April and Splinter waited patiently for Mona to recover fully and the turtles to return. Inside Mona's head, she heard a voice…

Katsuro: "Mona, awaken." She obeyed as she opened her eyes to see mutant rodent and hippie human. She shuffled her hair to look at the rodent.

Mona: "You must be Master Splinter." Splinter became startled as he looked at Mona. "Raphael told me a lot about you."

Splinter: "Miss Lisa, you are awaken." Mona nodded.

Mona: "Just call me Mona and I'll call you sensei." Splinter smiled as she sat upon the bed. April showed her palm at her.

April: "April O' Neil." Mona shook her palm.

Mona: "Mona." She looked at her surroundings noticing something was missing. "Where Raphael?" Master Splinter saddens as Mona knew she shouldn't have spoken. April grab out her shell cell.

April: "We should check on the guys." She phoned as she relieved Donatello voice.

Don: "What is it April?"

April: "Where are you guys?" she demanded.

Don: "You won't believe it…" he replied that left April confused.

April: "Why that?"

Don: "I think we found our Raphael's kidnapper. Turn on the TV." April obeyed as she flipped on the television. Channel 6 evening news. The television shows the hospital surrounded with police cars and helicopters flying about. Then there was brown haired women wearing glasses doing a report of the situation.

"Hi my name is Irma Langinstein. We have reports that metal armored man who called himself Diablo, leader of the foot clan had token over hostages in Lenox hill hospital and yet one of their hostages is…a turtle." Beside her was a man who laughed foolishly on television.

"A turtle? You're kidding right?" Irma groans and gave him a dark stare.

Irma: "Vernon, this isn't the time." Then she looked back at the camera. "We will return after these messages." Then the television flashes to the commercials. April looked at Master Splinter and nodded Mona was packing her weapons ready.

Mona: "Come on. We gotta help thy other turtles." Splinter agreed as he stood up leaving April the confused one.

April: "You sure we can handle it?" Mona looked at April, and nodded.

Mona: "My sister and my mate are in there. And I'm not giving up that easy on them." April smiled.

Outside of the hospital, the turtles, Casey and Tommy stood on top of a roof and staring at the hospital that was surrounded by the police.

Casey: "So what the plan guys?" Leonardo smirks as he looked at Michelangelo.

Leo: "Mikey, gimme your grappling hook." Mikey grab out his 2nd weapon and passed it to Leonardo.

Mikey: "We're jumping off aren't we?" Leo nodded as everyone was afraid of this.

Leo: "We could do it." As he swings the grappling hook over to the hospital. The grappling hook took a hold on one of the hospital windows. "Let's go." As everyone took a hold on the rope, Casey gulped, and then they jumped off swing towards the hospital.

Mikey: "Cowabunga!!!" During their stunt the police had saw showing a spotlight on them. As one of the cops tinted his glasses.

"Unbelievable." The trio crashes through the 5th floor huge lobby windows, serenity cameras had spotted them. Everyone moan but was glad they made it.

Leo: "Told yea. Come on, we gonna move it." He ran off followed by his comrades.

Casey: "Tell me again why you guys do this stuff!" He whined following behind.

7th floor the doors opened as Diablo looked at his opponents.

Leo: "Where our brother Katsu!" Diablo looked upon them and smiled, he was found out.

Diablo: "So you know who I am."

Tom: "You better stop imagining my master, demon!" Diablo body shape shifted into his original form, the lizard demon wearing samurai armored suit with a katana at his side.

Katsu: "Fools. You can't have him. He belongs to me." He sizzled as Donatello growled.

Don: "As if demon!" He raced towards him as everyone became stun.

Tom: "Donny no!" Donatello draws his bo-staff hoping he can hit him but he was wrong as Katsu's tail grab hold on his weapon and gave a mighty punch to Donatello face.

Katsu: "Weakling." Donatello fell to the ground feeling his bruising pain on his cheek as Katsu's tail drop Don's bo-staff, and went after Donatello as Donny was wrapped tightly by Katsu's tail. Tommy strikes Katsu with his katana, Katsu use his bare hand to stop the attack. Tommy was shocked as Katsu slowly bleed from the katana, Katsu licked his lips and hand shot his hand on Tommy arm and twisted it. Tommy yelped in pain as Katsu flung him across the room. The rest of the group attacked Katsu. Casey whacks the demon head hard, too hard that his hockey stick broke.

Casey: "Uh oh…" Katsu grab Casey's arm and fling him to the floor aching his back. Michelangelo attacked the demon with his nunchaku but Katsu stop him by grabbing his leg while Leonardo tries slashes the demon, Katsu throws Michelangelo away then Donatello. As Donny tumbled on Mikey, Leonardo attacked bravely at front of him as Katsu finally stopped him as his tail was wrapped around Leonardo's neck. Leonardo had dropped his katana to the floor as Katsu squeeze his tail, choking Leonardo.

Katsu: "You're wasting your time turtle. Why fight?" Leonardo slowly took small breaths, he was sweating hard.

Leo: "Because...you have hostages not to mention my brother…" Katsu smirked.

Katsu: "You want him? Here he is." He morphed into Raphael only his tail was still wrapped around Leonardo's neck. Leonardo growled his imposter figure. "Better yet." He morphs on a suit of armor that belonged to the Shedder but only in Raphael's body. Leonardo gulped and couldn't imagine that his brother could be the next Shedder. "I know about you and your fate with the Shedder. So why not your own brother's fate against yours?" Leonardo was scared closing his eyes and pretending not to heard his brother's voice.

Leo: "Stop it!" Katsu chucked with his fun. He then placed his mouth near Leonardo's ear.

Katsu: "Don't worry I'll make it happen…until Diablo is behind bars but better yet killed." Leonardo opened his eyes and struggles with Katsu's tail. Then he heard a voice inside his head.

Katsuro: "Focus Leonardo." Leo's eyes widen as he looked deeply to Katsu's eyes that were Raph's. He sees bright yellow oval shaped pupils staring straight at him.

Leo: "You're nothing but a fake and imposter!" Katsu pouted.

Katsu: "What are you gonna do about it?" He demanded while Leonardo chucked as he knew something was gonna happen.

"Katsu!" Katsu became startled as he looked upon the doors, as the real Diablo standing there with a bow ready. "This is for my wife!" He fired the arrow as the shaped spear stabbed through Katsu's chest, he yelped in pain as his tail release Leonardo neck, Katsu then aided his minor wound. Leonardo was breathing deeply now, Katsu looked at Leonardo on his knees catching his breath as Michelangelo glare what's happening. A voice spoken inside his head.

Katsuro: "Michelangelo try." Mikey hesitated but obeyed the voice command and ran towards Leonardo and Katsu that was about to stomp on Leo. With Mikey stealth and speed, he rescues Leonardo just in time from Katsu. The demon morphed back to its original form and pulled out the arrow leaving a bleeding wound on his chest.

He shifted his eyes at Diablo.

Katsu: "Kazuo, so you finally came by to put me back to my prison." Diablo shook his head.

Diablo: "No, to kill you for what you done to everyone here!" He ran towards him with his katana drawn, Katsu halted his weapon as they each pushed they weapons against each other. Donatello was next to awaken as he looked the two fights. His mind was lost, unknowing what to do. Till he heard that voice…

Katsuro: "Donatello, think." That when Donny thought of a plan as he grabs Michelangelo's nunchaku on the floor and throws it at them. The nunchaku landed on their around their katana while they were distracted Donatello ran up to Katsu giving him a nice hard kick that left Katsu stood up quickly from the floor and looked at his enemies once again.

Katsu: "Curse you all!" As he ran off morphing into Mona's figure. She escaped to the 8th floor where all the hostages were also Raphael.

Diablo: "After him!" He command as his allies obeyed as they chased after Katsu.

8th floor, inside the lobby. The humans were scared to even move except Sara that wanted to free Raphael's prison.

Raphael silently looked upon the doors as he heard his own heart-beating just dieing right now. That when Mona ram though the doors.

Mona: "Raphael!" Raphael eyes widen as his mate ran towards him.

Raph: "Mona…" Mona came to his side and freed him from the ropes; he fell to his knees as this very moment he was happy that Mona was alive.

Mona: "You're safe now Raphael." Raphael was strong and yet he stayed alive for every dieing moment he was glad he was with Mona. Sara eyes widen as she finally got out of her parents grasp. She approached the two mutants.

Sara: "Mona…?" She called out, the fake Mona wanted to snarl but couldn't as she knew. She needed to earn Raphael's trust. Raphael then heard his friend's voice.

Katsuro: "Raphael-san, don't trust." Raphael's eyes widen as he knew something was wrong, he pulled away from Mona.

Raph: "You're not Mona." Mona snarled as she knew he was found out. "Who are you!?" Mona shifted her eyes at Sara and quickly grabs hold on her.

Melisa: "Sara!" the mother cried out from the crowd, Mona nudges her arm at Sara's neck. As Raphael knew it, it wasn't her. Raphael quickly jumped on Mona's back using every drop of strength to save Mona's little sister. Mona drops Sara to the ground as she quickly crawled away. Mona flipped Raphael over to his prison place, Raphael weakens on the floor, the ruby was sucking too much of his strength. The fake Mona approached him with his katana drawn out.

Mona: "You think you could betray me that easy?" Raphael seems blinded what he was seeing his mate was ready for a kill. His kill.


	8. Source anmong the Soul

**Chapter 8**

**Source among the soul**

Katsu shaped Mona close in on Raphael.

Mona: "Good bye my love." As he swings his katana at him but just a nick of time…luckily the real Mona made it as she gave Katsu a kick on the face.

Mona: "Leave him alone jerk!" Katsu morphed back to normal laying on the floor out-cold. Mona quickly ran up to Raphael kneed besides him and hugged him deeply. Raphael finally found happiness as his Mona was with him finally. Katsu awaken as he stood up looking at the mutant couple.

Katsu: "What a pity, that your moment won't be long. That ruby will suck every life of him." Mona looked at Raphael's necklace around his neck, she tried to removed but couldn't. "Once that ruby finish him you're be next in line."

"Not so fast Katsu." Katsu snarled as he noticed they were more company, he looked at the main doors and see Master Splinter with his stick.

Katsu: "Splinter, so you finally make your appearance. Amazing." Splinter kept his anger controlled.

Splinter: "You have involved my son, my family even my friends. You murdering everyone in the past…is despicable." Katsu chuckled and smiled wicked at the mutant rodent.

Katsu: "Silly rodent, I will have my fun and revenge of Kazuo. Thanks to thy old man." He ram into Splinter. As for Splinter sharp eyes dodge his attack, the lizard demon impacted many punches but thy old sensei dodged his attacks. "Until one of your sons die, they all die!" Splinter hesitated to fight back because of the taunt as Katsu slashes the old rodent, as Splinter landed hard to the floor.

Raphael: "Splinter!" Master Splinter looked at his son as he knew his world will turn black but with faith in his sons, Leonardo punches Katsu at the face as Michelangelo carried his injured sensei. The next thing Katsu knew he was surround. April approached at the doors, looking at the scared hostages at the corner. She came to they aid as Katsu blocked her path.

Katsu: "What do you think you're doing human?" April back away as Katsu struck his hand out towards her, but Casey whap him with his other hockey stick as it snapped again, Katsu throws him away as another impact came towards him. Mona gave him a flip kick, Katsu grab hold on her as Diablo slashes his spiked gauntlet on Katsu. He thrown Mona across the room, Donatello whacked him with his bo-staff as Katsu was ready to strike on him with his katana…

Tom: "Donny, watch out!" Tommy ran towards the peril as Donatello couldn't believe what's happening…his friend from childhood was stabbed by Katsu's katana. His friend saved him, as he started to have tears.

Don: "Tommy!" Katsu removed his katana from his bleeding body as Tommy was weaken with every drop of blood bleed. Donatello came to his side. "Tommy, you're gonna be alright. You gonna!" Tom smirked at his reptile friend.

As his sensei approached him.

Tom: "You gonna let go Donny…is the best…" He then shifts his eyes at Diablo. "Sorry if I failed master, I tried." Diablo came to his side also.

Diablo: "I'm glad that you did." Tommy smiled as he faded away to blackness. Diablo became angrier and his revenge increased even more. "Katsu!" Katsu was too busy being attacked by others as April and Casey leads the hostages to safety. One by one the turtles attacked Katsu but every times that happen they are thrown across the room. Diablo attacked as he failed his chance to kill the demon.

Katsu: "Foolish move Kazuo." He looked at Master Diablo moaning his pain and suffering alone. "I'm amaze that Raphael has the strength of the phoenix, his strength can last very long." He shifted his eyes on Raphael, who was on his knees, sweating a lot, breathing often. But in Katsu's amaze that Raphael stood up with his Sais grip in his hands

Raph: "That a laugh Katsu…" Katsu eyes widen. "No wonder you pick me as your source of strength but whom bragging?" Raphael's allies, family, and friends surrounded Katsu. "It's seems your outnumbered." Katsu laughed.

Katsu: "The more the merrier." Raphael smirked.

Raph: "That my line, jerk." He looked upon him. "Attack!" Everyone attacked Katsu but that demon was too easy to fool as he thrown many of them across the room and he grab on Raphael's neck.

Katsu: "Your friends and family had already failed and yet you still want to fight back?" Raphael snickers. "What's so funny turtle?"

Raph: "You're a fool Katsu; do you think all bad guys prevailed?" Katsu became confused as Diablo and the help from Leonardo they slashes Katsu's back. As Katsu drop Raphael to the floor and face the two. Mona crawled beside Raphael.

Mona: "Raphael, you ok?" Raphael looked upon her as he looked at the ruby still glowing and draining his strength.

Raph: "Like Kazuo said, destroy it." Mona nodded as she draws her dagger and stabbed the ruby. The ruby was hard as crystal as Raphael helps her break it and they did…Katsu heard the gem creak as he looked; Raphael was finally free from the necklace. Raphael smirked at Katsu. "What the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He knew that was his only ticket to stay in this realm.

Katsu: "There goes my ticket here." He looked at Sara standing in the middle of the room as he ran towards his prey, Donatello prevailed that as he whack Katsu away from Sara.

Don: "Leave her out of this Katsu!" Katsu growled as he looked at Diablo summon the spell to his realm. Everyone approached him closely.

Katsu: "No!" He yelled as the portal of his realm opened, Katsu thinks fast while he was sucked into the realm, he grab hold on Raphael's arm dragging him into it. "I won't go alone!" They both were dragged in.

Mikey: "Raph!" Mona, Michelangelo, Donatello, Sara, Leonardo, even Diablo hang on. Mona kept her grip tight on her mate's wrist.

Katsu: "No matter what you do Raphael-san, your mine!" Raphael struggled trying to free himself from Katsu's grip.

Splinter: "Not in a lifetime Katsu!" During the sucking portal realm, Master Splinter had stabbed Katsu to rescue his son. The portal realm closed as Splinter slashes with his son's katana to kill the demon. The lizard demon disincarnate by his body turning nothing but ashes. But before he actually died his face was thy only thing not disincarnating as the lizard face changed into a man that Raphael once knew, Katsuro. Raphael kneed before him.

Raph: "Katsuro...?" Katsuro smiled at him, Raphael held his tears good.

Katsuro: "Thank you…everyone…for freeing my soul from Katsu control…" He looked at Raphael holding his worthless tears back. "Raphael-san…" Raphael's eyes perched up to him. "Thanks for being there for me…" He faded away into ashes as Raphael silently moans for his loss…

Raph: "Thanks for being there for us, Katsuro." He stood up, and looked behind him to see Master Splinter patting on his son's shoulder. "Thanks Master Splinter…my father…" Splinter reply with a smile.

Splinter: "You too my son."


	9. Happiness Revealed

**Chapter 9**

**Happiness revealed**

Outside of the hospital, the hostages were now victims of the crime as they speak nonsense to the police.

"Right…giant reptiles and a giant rodent saving the day." Melisa and Herald waited patiently as their Sara was carried by Donatello exited the hospital's door. Everyone, even the police was shocked. The mutants stepped out of the night, video cameras, photographs, everything on the news. Donatello placed Sara on the ground as she ran towards her parents; they embraced her. Melisa approached Donatello.

Melisa: "Thank you for protecting my daughter." Donatello became politely.

Don: "No problem madam. I'm just glad she safe." Then Donatello relieve his own hug from Sara, he blushed red. As Leonardo and Michelangelo snickered, Donatello snarled at them. Leonardo turned around to find Diablo for thanks but the next thing he knew he was gone. He instead found Mona helping Raphael to walk, he joined to help also. Raphael looked at Leonardo.

Raph: "What a night…" His brother smirked.

Leo: "Tell me about it." Mona looked at her family, she looked at Raphael nodded his head. She abandons him leaving him with Leonardo and walked towards her family.

Melisa: "Mona?" She smiled as lights flickered through her eyes.

Mona: "Hi mom." She said quietly and happy. Melisa cried as she embraced her older daughter.

Melisa: "Don't you dare ever run away from home again!" Mona cried slowly as she looked at her father. He smiled; Melisa breaks apart and let Herald to approached her.

Herald: "I'm sorry Mona. How I acted all those years." Mona didn't care but embraced him making him a happy father.

Mona: "It's alright dad." She let go as her parents. Their eyes shine in the night. "But I can't go home." Her parents were confused, she looked at Raphael crowded with his family and Sara. "I have someone to take care right now…" She approached Raphael as everyone glared.

Raph: "Mona…" She suddenly embraced him tightly; he smiled as he placed his arms around her. He looked at Master Splinter, he nodded. Raphael smiled as Master Splinter looked at the skies. Suddenly a stray girl with blond hair approached Donatello. His eyes were shocked as her smile became big.

Don: "Celia?" She hugged her reptile friend as Michelangelo whined at Leonardo.

Mikey: "How come we don't get the girls?" Leonardo sighs at his whining. Sara tugged on Raphael's long bandanna. He looked; she smiled as Raphael's pick her up and placed her on his shoulder. Everyone cheered until Mikey jumped on Raphael's back and starts rubbing his head.

Mikey: "Getting angry yet Raph?" Raphael growled as he left Sara to Mona. He clobbered Mikey over his head as Mikey landed on his feet. He and Casey looked each other and smiled.

Casey: "I don't believe Raphael's has a girlfriend, do u Mikey?" Mikey joined the fun.

Mikey: "Nope, I don't believe it at all…" Raphael groan as he decided to chased after them as he did the two jokesters splits.

Raph: "Come back here you jokers!" Everyone laughed as for Master Splinter sees the happiness of his sons; he once again looked at the starry night.

Splinter: "Thank you for helping us all Katsuro."

**The End**


End file.
